


A Testament to the Mind

by SoCanonItHurts



Series: Testaments of Love [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Star Trek References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoCanonItHurts/pseuds/SoCanonItHurts
Summary: The prologue for a fic I am working on!





	A Testament to the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I am a horrible human being and never update or post things, but I'm less busy right now so I think I'll be able to catch up on some things. Comment if you like this and what other fics I have that you would like to see updated!

Humans never learned. We just didn’t learn from our mistakes like every other species seemed to do. When we finally expanded out amongst the stars in the very late 2000s, other lifeforms weren’t too happy about the humans invading their planets. Wars broke out over every planet the humans tried to colonize. Some planets were entirely destroyed, others successfully colonized, and then there were the wars that still raged on. 

As for the species that were more friendly, mostly the humanoid lifeforms, humans mingled easily. Hybrids were created and through that came the HPG, the Human Purity Group, a group of people united together to keep humans pure. Eventually the group gained power and became a full-fledged company lead by a man named Uther Pendragon. Pendragon quickly became allied with almost every government on planet Earth and in 2982, nobody stopped Uther when he led an army in the purge. The purge wiped out almost every hybrid within the reaches of the human federation. Using fear and manipulation, he worked his way up in government until he was one of the most powerful men in the human race. 

Shortly after the purge, Uther married a beautiful woman named Ygraine. They tried for months and Uther grew impatient when they could not conceive a child. The doctors said Ygraine would never conceive. So Uther went looking for other means of conceiving a child, namely the alien race which the humans called the Druids. The Druids were a humanoid race that looked very similarly to humans, but they wielded powers they claimed were given to them by the gods. Despite his hatred for anything non-human, when a Priestess of the Druids’ religion came to him with an offer for a child, he did not refuse. The Priestess’ name was Nimeuh and she warned Uther that a price would be paid for the life of his son, but Uther persisted and she performed the ritual. 

Nine months later, Uther was given a son and heir to his legacy, but at the dire price of his wife’s life. Uther named his son Arthur and raised him with the same principles he had held for years. Hybrids were the enemy, aliens were a threat, and you can only trust family. He trained his son to be the best of the best and when Arthur turned 18 he joined up with the Astronaval Forces and rose to Captain within two years. In 3006, when Arthur was given his own ship, the Camelot, he hand-picked his crew from men his father employed as well as mates from the academy. Arthur joked and called them the Knights of the Round Table, based off the old Arthurian legend. 

The main crew consisted of Lancelot, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, Percival, and Mordred. The rest of the crew were maintenance, medical personnel, and engineers; all that his father had hired. Elyan’s sister, Gwen, was a nurse in the medical bay and if it weren’t for the fact that her and Lancelot had been falling over each other since Middle School, Arthur would be sweet on her. 

Arthur was a success.

Morgana was another story entirely. 

Only a few years after Ygraine’ s death, Uther had an affair with a married woman and nine months after that Morgana was born. When Arthur was 10 and Morgana was 7, her mother and who she thought was her father died in a terrible rioting accident. Uther was in their will as well as the only living person who wanted to take Morgana in. At first, Morgana was grateful but by the time she reached her teen years, she resented Uther’s beliefs on hybrids. 

Little did Uther know that the woman he had an affair with had been a druid hybrid herself and Uther now had a next generation hybrid as a daughter. 

At 18, Morgana left home without any pretenses and joined the Druids, having found out her lineage years ago. Uther and Arthur never saw her again.

At the start of the year 3008, Arthur set out on his first official mission in space. The mission was to find a habitable planet for a new colony of humans. Earth was becoming overcrowded and the atmosphere got thinner every day, so Arthur was given a mission that about nine other mission leaders had received and he prepared to leave.

Little did he know that his future rested in the hands of a stranger and that the greatest war in the history of mankind was brewing just beyond the humans’ reach in the stars.


End file.
